Coleccion de Drabbles de KHR
by Lynette Vongola Di Hibari
Summary: serie de drabbles de la vida de nuestros amados personajes. Yaoi
1. Postre

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa estoy emocionada :3 hoy me hago mas vieja feliz cumpleaños a mi(?, aquí el primer capitulo de esta nueva idea!

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

*/*/*/*/*/*

Postre

6927

Rokudo Mukuro tenia un secreto que pocas personas conocían y ese era su amor por los postres, en especial aquellos que tenían _**chocolate.**_

Mukuro se había despertado con ganas de comer chocolate, razón por la cual abandono su oscura habitación y se encamino por los pasillos de la mansión Vongola en dirección a la cocina.

Cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca pudo ver que la luz estaba prendida, así que intrigado se acerco sigilosamente esperando ver al intruso.

Con sorpresa descubrió que allí estaba el Decimo Vongola, Sawada Tsunayoshi devorando un pastel de chocolate de una forma bastante excitante.

Sin pensárselo mucho se acerco al Capo que estaba ajeno a su presencia, tan pronto se posiciono tras el, lo agarro por los hombros y lo giro para quedar frente a frente.

Cuando Tsuna abrio la boca, posiblemente para preguntar que ocurría, el Guardian de la Niebla aprovecho para besarlo.

El beso duro a penas un momento y luego Mukuro se separo relamiéndose.

–Kufufufufu..definitivamente amo los postres, en especial los de chocolate–rio el de ojos bicolor antes de alejarse con una sonrisa satisfecha y dejando a un muy sonrojado Tsunayoshi.

*/*/*/*/*/*/*/*

Lynne: ¿Qué les parecio? Originalmente el capitulo tenia que ser 1827 pero Mukuro me dio penita y lo puse primero jojojo

Si alguien tiene un tema y pareja (la que quieran .w. ) para el siguiente drabble hable ahora o calle para siempre(?

Espero sus comentarios!

Por cierto..feliz cumpleaños a mi! LOL soy una forever alone(?

Lynne Fuera PAZ!


	2. Cita

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaa gracias a los que me felicitaron y gracias por sus comentarios! jojo

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–Pensamientos.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Sugerido por Sheijo

Cita

1827

Tsuna estaba terriblemente ansioso y a la vez asustado, puesto que no todos los dias el temible prefecto de namimori Hibari Kyoya, te invitaba a una cita.

Tsuna habia cometido el error de haberlo comentado con sus amigos,porque las chicas lo habian secuestrado tan pronto terminaron las clases.

Reborn habia declarado que Tsuna estaria vestido de mujer, el pobre castaño no pudo objetar nada.

Y ahora estaba parado en el salon de su casa con su madre revoloteando ansiosamente alrededor suyo, sacandole fotos y chillando emocionada.

Entonces el timbre sono exactamente a las 7 en punto justo a la hora que Hibari-san habia dicho que iria.

Nana habia corrido a abrir la puerta con una radiante sonrisa, Tsuna siguio cautelosamente a su madre, tras ellos el resto de los habitantes de la casa los espiaban discretamente.

Kyoya estaba vestido con una yukata negra con algunos detalles en morado, se veia increiblemente atractivo e imponente.

En cuanto el moreno de ojos grises habia posado su mirada en Tsuna habia sonreido levemente cosa que el castaño noto mientras se ruborizaba.

Tsuna tenia puesto un hermoso Kimono femenino de color rojo sangre con algunos detalles en color dorado opaco, similar al color de sus ojos y sus flamas en estado de ultima voluntad.

A parte del kimono las chicas habian logrado ponerle unos alarges del mismo color de su cabello y una encantadora rosa a modo de broche.

y sumando a su rostro de corazon y grandes ojos caramelos le daban una apariencia bastante femenina.

Kyoya se sintio increiblemente orgulloso de su eleccion de pareja y despues de unas pocas fotos,cortesia den Nana, ambos se fueron.

Primero llegaron a un elegante restaurante donde la pareja fue observada indiscretamente por los demas clientes hasta que una mirada fulminante de Hibari animoro las cosas.

Tsuna se sentia bastante comodo en compañia de Kyoya, ambos charlaron animadamente y en varias ocaciones la nube habia aprovechado para rozar alguna parte del cuerpo del castaño, muy a verguenza del menor.

Luego de eso ambos habian ido a pasear por el parque tomados de la mano, Tsuna podia sentir las indiscretas miradas de los demas paseantes cosa que Kyoya (como le habia ordenado llamarle) habia notado y por lo tanto se lo llevo al templo de namimori.

Ese lugar le traia muchos recuerdos a Tsuna, pero se distrajo cuando los fuegos artificiales empezaron a llenar el lugar.

Kyoya vio como Tsunayoshi veia maravillado los hanabi y decidio aprovechar la situacion.

Tsuna sintio como su acompañante lo abrazaba y cuando se giro para mirarlo sintio unos calidos labios apoderandose de los suyos.

la pareja se beso por unos momentos y luego fueron a la casa del castaño donde se despidieron con otro beso, pero mucho mas corto.

Cuando Tsuna entro en su casa donde su madre le pregunto que tal le fue,el decimo vongola respondio con sinceridad.

- Fue la mejor cita de mi vida - confeso el castaño con una boba sonrisa.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Y este fue el drabble de la semana! por supuesto estare aceptando las sugerencias que ustedes propongan jojojojo pero ojo solo aceptare las que cumplan ciertas caracteristicas.

Ej: Tema: en este caso fue cita

Pareja: 1827


	3. puerta

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

*/*/*/*/*/*

Puerta.

2700

Gokudera Hayato suspiro al ver a la persona que se dirigía en dirección a la oficina de su querido decimo.

Todos en la mansión sabían que cuando Enma Kozato aparecía en Vongola las puertas del decime se cerrarían ante todos, dejando únicamente a ambos capos dentro de la habitación.

Entonces lo vio, la vaca corria a toda prisa en dirección a la oficina de su jefe y su curiosidad pudo mas que al asi que siguió al niño y luego deseo no haberlo hecho mientras los colores se le subían a la cara.

Ambos capos estaban tirados en el piso besándose apasionadamente, Tsuna teniendo el control de la situación con Enma gimiendo bajo suyo.

Rapidamente el peli plata cubrió los ojos del niño y salió de allí cerrando silenciosamente la puerta.

El y la vaca estúpida acordaron no contarle a nadie lo que vieron tras esa puerta.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Que tal quedo? Jojojo no se mucho de esta pareja…pero según yo quedo muy adorable xD


	4. Celos

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaa gracias a los que me felicitaron y gracias por sus comentarios! jojo

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–Pensamientos.

*/*/*/*/*/*

Celos

X27

Xanxus estaba furioso, primero al empezar el día lo despertaron jodidamente _temprano,_ segundo su comida no estaba preparada como el exigía, tercero se había tomado todo el licor de la mansión y no había absolutamente nada.

Y ahora cuando fue a la casa de Tsunayoshi, su actual pareja, Nana-san declaro que SU yoshi tendría una cita con una basura piña.

En estos momentos el enfurecido líder de Varia transitaba por las calles de Namimori con las pistolas desenfundadas disparando a todo el que osara cruzarse en su camino.

Tal era el disturbio que causaba su enfado que logro atraer la atención de el sanguinario líder del comité disciplinario de Namimori-chuu.

-No tengo tiempo para basuras –ladro Xanxus con furia atacando despiadadamente a Hibari.

La intensa pelea duro apenas unos 10 minutos, sin embargo, la monstruosa fuerza de ambos oponentes destruyo las calles y alerto a la policía.

Squalo y Lussuria lograron separarlos, además lograron distraer a la policía y explicar los daños mientras que Xanxus seguía su camino en dirección al parque de Namimori, Hibari había desaparecido segundos antes de que la policía hiciese su aparición.

Tan pronto llego al parque los celos nublaron su vista, ¿la razón? La maldita basura con peinado de piña, alias Mukuro, estaba abrazando a su amante.

Cegado por la ira, se lanzo contra Mukuro dejando sus pistolas de lado, puesto que este asunto era un asunto de hombres, por lo tanto, se resolvería a puño limpio.

-Kasuga…te destrozare la cara por atreverte a tocar lo que es mío- grito Xanxus con la llama de los celos ardiendo dentro suyo. (NA: esto sonó tan poético.)

Tsuna estaba estupefacto, pero luego de unos momentos asimilo lo que estaba ocurriendo y un calorcillo se extendió por su cuerpo parando directamente en el rostro, específicamente en las mejillas, las cuales ardían en un rojo vivo a causa de la vergüenza.

-_**hieeee ¡Xanxus esta celoso!**_-gimió Tsuna mentalmente sintiéndose alagado, pero luego recordó la situación, y al fijarse de nuevo en ellos sintió unas inmensas ganas de reir.

Xnaxus tenía un ojo morado y le estiraba la cabellera a Mukuro mientras este estaba debajo del mayor con el labio partido y con el pie en la quijada del Varia tratando de ahorcarlo.

Era una escena hilarante y bastante graciosa, pero Tsuna sabía que si esto seguía así seria peor, además la gente estaba empezando a juntarse para ver el espectáculo y eso no era bueno.

-Xan…Xanxus…_mio caro!_-Chillo finalmente logrando que Xanxus se distrajera y lo mirase, momento que Mukuro aprovecho para darle un derechazo que lo tumbo –oh por kami! Mukuro! No tenías porque hacer eso-regaño enojado corriendo hacia su novio, el cual estaba a punto de lanzarse de nuevo contra el otro.

-Yoshi, ¿Qué hacías con esta Kasuga?- murmuro Xanxus con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Me estaba pidiendo consejos para conquistar a Hibari-san celoso idiota-susurro cariñosamente Tsuna dándole un beso en la frente.

Xanxus sintió que se sonrojaba y chasqueo la lengua ladeando el rostro hacia un costado cuando escucho la risa de la piña.

Definitivamente…el peor monstruo…eran los celos.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Yai! Estos días tratare de subir al menos un drabble por dia .w. para compensar mi falta, jojojo.

Gracias por comentar!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	5. Apuesta

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Apuesta

B26

Fran estaba realmente avergonzado, a pesar de que su tono de voz y su rostro seguían siendo tan indiferentes como siempre.

-Ushishishi te ves bien de _sirvienta _rana tonta-rio macabramente un joven de cabello rubio que le cubria los ojos y una tiara.

-Sempai….porque tengo que hacer eso?- la mirada del joven de pelo verde, el cual por primera vez no traia puesto su característico sombrero de rana , demostraba una gran confusión.

-Perdiste ante mí el gran príncipe, así que este es tu pago, serás mi sirviente por todo el día – murmuro el rubio con una sonrisa lascivia, pues no era para menos ya que el ilusionista oficial de varia estaba vestido con un corto y revelador uniforme de _maid._

-Principe fallido querrá decir- espeto Fran bajándose la falda que se subia a cada rato con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas.

El maniaco de los cuchillos en vez de enfadarse solo sonrio con maldad, antes de coger a Fran al estilo princesa y meterlo a su habitación.

-¿sempai?...espere s-sempai..ah- eso fue lo ultimo que se escucho de Fran durante el resto del dia.

-Quien diría que Belphegor-sama tendría este tipo de fetiches- murmuro un subordinado que pasaba por allí a su compañero, este asintió con energía y ambos se alejaron del pasillo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Y por eso no se debe apostar niños, o acabaran siendo disfrazados como maid y siendo violados por su enemigo-amor a causa de la tensión sexual .-.

PD: si hay mas de cinco comentarios subiré hoy mismo el siguiente drabble .w.

Bye bye!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	6. Descubrimiento

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Su premio por ser buenos niños y niñas(?

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Descubrimiento

R27

Tsuna chillo cuando Reborn lo apreso contra el escritorio.

-R-Reborn…para…-gimio Tsuna tan pronto los labios de su _profesor_ se apoderaron de su cuello.

-_silenzio _–espeto el Arcolabeno sentándolo en la mesa y escabullendo sus manos por la camisa y acariciando el torso de su alumno.

-Ah…Reborn..e-estamos en clase-Tartamudeo cerrando los ojos sintiendo como las manos del hombre quemaban su cuerpo.

En respuesta el de las patillas le dio un húmedo y pasional beso.

Un grito los separo, allí en la puerta se podían ver a todos los compañeros de Tsuna observándolos con el rostro desencajado.

-¿Qué miran? –gruño el arcobaleno tapando con su cuerpo a Tsuna, su mirada era mortal.

-Sensei…usted y ah..-tartamudeo una de las alumnas completamente sonrojada.

-espero que esto se grabe en sus insignificantes mentes, Dame-Tsuna es mío y no tolerare que le pongan las manos encima, cualquiera que se atreva siquiera a pensar en el sufrirá mi ira…créanme lo sabre -murmuro oscuramente con la fedora cubriendo parcialmente su rostro.

Ciertamente era una escena atemorizante y los alumnos asintieron asustados.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Aquí lo tienen .w. lo que tanto me pedían un R27! Jojojo

Espero les guste Xd

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	7. Dominante

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Dominante

R18

Todos sabian que Hibari Kyoya era un carnívoro, pero también todos sabían que Reborn era un sádico bastado.

Nadie sabía cómo es que dos personas tan dominantes podían tener una relación, más de uno se pregunto quien era el _sumiso _en la relación.

Algunos habian apostado a que era el temible Prefecto, otros habían apostado a que era el misterioso hombre que apareció en Namimori y rápidamente se transformo en su profesor en la Universidad.

Eran una pareja extraña, sus amigos creían que la relación no podría durar mucho tiempo considerando las personalidades de ambos pelinegros, pero sorprendentemente llevaban más de un año, juntos.

El secreto de su relación, y lo que mayoritariamente les mantenía unidos es primero su sed de sangre, segundo la maldad natural que corria por sus venas y tercero, lo último en realidad se centraba casi exclusivamente en el sexo.

Kyoya era un Sadomasoquista y Reborn por su puesto era un sádico de nacimiento.

Las sesiones de sexos incluían peleas por dominar, salvajismo y un muy placentero dolor que si no fuera por la alta resistencia al dolor de Hibari, no se fuese podido sentar en la cama durante días.

Si, asi de enfermo como suena, era es la relación entre la Nube de Vongola y el Sol de los Arcobaleno.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Wao ._. ni yo puedo creer que he escrito algo como esto….eeen fin creo que me gusta(? Assdasd he planeado toda una escena de sexo entre ellos dos que incluye latigazos, esposas y sangre….pero supuse que seria muy traumante ._.

Asi queee hola(?

Ya saben chicuelos y chicuelas…5 comentarios o mas y esta misma tarde tengo un nuevo drabble para ustedes jojojo.

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	8. Te

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Te

F27

Fon suspiro enterrando su rostro en la suave cabellera castaña de su pareja, acababa de despertarse y lo primero que sus ojos atraparon, para su deleite, fue el pacifico rostro dormido de Tsunayoshi.

Con una sonrisa recordó cuando lo conoció, Había venido de China para visitar a I-pin su ex-alumna y descubrió que una familia la había acogido en su hogar, esa familia era la de los Sawada.

La mujer, llamada Nana y su marido Iemitsu eran bastante amables y cariñosos, también le informaron que tenían un hijo que actuaba como hermano mayor de su querida pupila.

Nana-san le había dicho que su hijo, Tsunayoshi estaba en la cocina preparando Te, y lo llamo.

Fon supo que estaba perdido tan pronto esos enormes ojos miel se conectaron con los suyos y esa deliciosa boca de labios rosados se abrió para preguntarle si quería Te negro o Te Oolong.

El maestro de artes marciales salió de sus pensamientos cuando el joven empezó a removerse, haciendo que la delicada sabana que cubría su torso desnudo se resbalase dejándolo completamente desnudo con algunos chupones que delataban las actividades realizadas la noche anterior.

-Buenos Dias...-saludo el joven con una calida sonrisa en los labios.

-Buenos días mi amor, ¿Te desperté?-pregunto Fon dándole un suave beso en la frente.

-mm…No, ¿estabas despierto desde antes? ¿Qué hacías?-pregunto Tsuna con curiosidad mientras que con las yemas de sus dedos acariciaba el tatuaje con forma de dragon en la espalda de su amado.

-Pensaba en cuando nos conocimos, y en lo delicioso que era el Te que preparaste-sonrio el hombre estremeciéndose ligeramente por las caricias, complacido con el sonrojo de Tsunayoshi.

Y pensar que conoció a la persona que mas amaba en la vida gracias al Te.

Definitivamente esa seria su bebida favorita por siempre.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Esto me salió taaaaaaaaan cursi .w. pero aquí tienen mis niños y niñas! Para los que me pidieron a esta pareja jojojojojo

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	9. reconciliaciones

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Reconciliaciones

1869

Porque Hibari y Mukuro peleaban demasiadas veces como para que sea sano, eran absolutamente incompatibles.

Cada vez que peleaban alguno de ellos o en todo caso los dos, le exigían a Tsuna, el cual ya fungía como la cabeza de la familia vongola desde hacia varios, una misión, de preferencia una bastante peligrosa para descargar las tenciones.

De forma que Tsuna era uno de los que mas sufría por culpa de sus absurdas peleas.

¿la razon? Toda misión realizada por ellos acababa exitosamente, PERO, el lugar quedaba absolutamente destruido junto a sus alrededores con muchos heridos y unos cuantos muertos, por lo tanto mas papeleo para Tsuna, además era un misterio como aun no caian en la quiebra considerando la cantidad de veces que esos dos se peleaban.

Sin embargo, por muchas peleas que hayan esos dos siempre se reconciliaban de una forma u otra.

Porque se amaban, sin importar cuantos "kamikorosu" o "kufufufus" hayan no duraban mas de dos días separados y luego tenían una candente y placentera reconciliación, ya sea en la cama, sofá, cocina o cualquier esquina vacia en la mansión.

Chrome como hermana adoptada de Mukuro, afirmaba que la piña solamente comenzaba las peleas por cosas estúpidas como el color de la nueva alfombra, solamente para que luego al reconciliarse, Hibari le dé tan duro que no pueda levantarse y por la culpa se quede todo el resto del día mimándolo.

-_Oh si, las reconciliaciones, son lo mejor de la vida-_ murmuro Mukuro para sus adentros mientras era abrazado por su arisca pareja luego de una salvaje sesión de sexo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

Muy occ? .-.

Naaa no lo se jojo la inspiración para drabbles me da cachetadas en la cara, asi que me tengo que levantar de madrugada a escribir antes de que se me escape jojojojo.

Bye byee!

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	10. Paciencia

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa gracias por sus comentarios aquí un nuevo drabble .w. espero les guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Paciencia

8059

Yamamoto Takeshi era caracterizado por su infinita paciencia y su capacidad para domar hasta la peor fiera.

Y eso no cambiaria ahora. Sin importar lo irritante e irritable que estaba Hayato, su muy, muy embarazado esposo.

De por si Gokudera Hayato tenía un carácter bastante irritable y malhumorado, y sumando las hormonas del embarazo lo hacían insoportable al punto de que muy pocas personas se acercarían a él voluntariamente.

Takeshi sonrió pacientemente levantándose de la cama, Hayato había despertado a las dos de la madrugada con ganas de comer sushi con cubierta de chocolate, y se lo había hecho saber a Takeshi ordenándole a que vaya por su pedido.

Des esa forma se encontró deambulando por los pasillos de la mansión en dirección a las cocinas a prepararle el antojo a su amado esposo.

-¿Yamamoto?-pregunto un somnoliento Mukuro sacando un pote de helado y echándole mantequilla de maní dentro-no me digas… ¿Antojos?-inquirió alejándose del refrigerador.

-Sushi cubierto de chocolate-respondió extrayendo los ingredientes para comenzar a prepararlo.

-Ojala a Nagi no se le ocurra algo tan grotesco como eso- murmuro el de peinado de piña dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Takeshi solo rio terminando de preparar el sushi y echándole el chocolate.

Con rapidez subió las escaleras y fue a su habitación encontrándose con que Gokudera ya se había quedado dormido.

Suspiro con cansancio depositando el plato en la mesita de noche, y volvió a recostarse en la cama, inmediatamente su embarazado esposo se aferro a él haciendo que sonría con suavidad.

-Te amo estúpido del baseball-murmuro dormido aferrándose a takeshi, este no pudo evitar sonreír aun mas estúpidamente.

La paciencia tiene sus recompensas, y en este caso es el amor de una fiera tormenta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Adasdasdas lo siento xD no subi ayer, a decir verdad lo olvide completamente ._. veamos, ahora vuelvo a aceptar propuestas para las parejas, pero ojo no aceptare ninguna pareja que ya haya sido publicada! Ahora que su morbosa mente fluya (?

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


	11. Energia

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Gracias por comentar!

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Energía

3327

Ryohei era una persona muy energética y extrema, eso todos lo sabían, siempre era el primero en levantarse para entrenar al amanecer, y no terminaba hasta tarde.

Pero también tenía mucha energía en la cama, y eso Tsuna lo sabía, ni siquiera recordaba el número de veces que no podía levantarse de la cama a causa del cansancio y dolor de su trasero.

Tsuna amaba a Ryohei con todo su corazón, y a pesar de su _extremadamente enérgica personalidad _no desearía que fuese de otra manera.

Porque en las mañanas, siempre recibía un beso cálido, una sonrisa radiante y un trato delicado por parte del mayor de los Sasagawa.

Se sentía extremadamente feliz al lado del Boxeador, sintiéndose indudablemente amado.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Es lo mas corto que he escrito en mi vida ._.

Pero realmente no sabia como hacer esto TwT espero no haberlo decepcionado, me salió occ y meloso, pero pero…fue lo mejor que pude hacer –se deprime en un rincon-

byee


	12. Travesura

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Gracias por comentar! Y este es un regalo especial para Na-chan, espero te guste.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Travesura.

7227

Tsuna maldecía a todos los dioses que conocía, ¿la razón? Una bala experimental de Reborn proporcionada por Verde y la Bazooka de Lambo, el resultado fue el tirado en la cama y su modo Hyper de veinticinco años parado frente suyo con expresión desconcertada.

-Maa…experimento fallido-murmuro Reborn antes de salir por la ventana, y llevándose a Lambo consigo-encuentren la forma de volverse uno antes que regrese-espeto de forma amenazante.

Los dos Tsunayoshi se miraron fijamente por unos momentos, ninguno sabia que decir.

-Tengo una idea –murmuro el mayor de los Tsunayoshi, Tsuna se maravillo al escuchar el tono de voz, era firme y en cierta forma sensual.

-¿Q-Que idea?-pregunto en tono bajo y nervioso Tsuna, se sentía desprotegido y aun mas miedoso de lo habitual, quizá por la sensación de vacío al no tener a su lado "valiente" dentro suyo.

Hyper Tsuna sonrió de forma traviesa causando un sentimiento de desconfianza a su contraparte cobarde, al parecer el mayor se había llevado también la intuición Vongola de forma que no podía saber lo que su contraparte adulta estaba planeando.

Mientras el pequeño Tsuna se encontraba mirando hacia la nada pensativamente, Tsunayoshi aprovecho para acercarse cautelosamente con sus ojos de un tono anaranjado fijos en el menor.

Y entonces simplemente ataco juntando sus labios con los de Tsuna, que para su deleite tenía un ligero sabor a miel.

El pequeño Tsuna abrió los ojos como platos mientras se volvía de in intenso color rojo antes de corresponder torpemente el beso.

Ninguno de ellos noto a la extraña maceta de ojos negros que los observaba, porque todo esto no fue un fallo experimental, sino que simplemente fue una travesura de Reborn.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

No sean tan duros conmigo w hice lo mejor que pude, y miren que lo estoy haciendo a las 12 de la noche ewe, por alguna extraña razón sentí como si estuviera escribiendo algo de incesto .w.

Bye bye!


	13. Carne

Disclamer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, de ser así tsuna seria violado por todos los chicos sexys ewe..Esto es obra de Amano Akira.

Nota:

Kyaaaa Gracias a todos los que leen y comentan! Me ponen muy feliz y me dan más energia para seguir escribiendo.

Advertencias:

Mucho yaoi y divagaciones de una enferma mental.

Parejas:

Todas las que quieran y pidan .w.

Aclaraciones:

–Hablan los personajes–

–_Pensamientos._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Carne

XS

A Xanxus le gustaba mucho comer, de hecho lo adoraba, en especial cuando se trataba de una deliciosa carne y una botella de vino.

A Xanxus le gustaba todo tipo de carne, pero tenia un tipo de carne favorito, al que deseaba saborear, morder, deleitar y devorar, esa era la carne de Squalo.

Xanxus no era delicado a la hora del sexo, y eso su compañero lo sabían, sin embargo aun asi lo disfrutaba, quizá tuviera una vena masoquista pero eso no importaba.

Squalo podía afirmar que Xanxus tenia una extraña obsecion con su cuerpo ya que siempre y a todas horas se las arreglaba para tocar descaradamente su algún pedazo de piel visible, sin importarle una mierda los escandalosos gritos de un ultrajado comandante de estrategias.

Y ese dia no podía ser diferente, pues ambos estaban desnudos en la cama de Xanxus, mientras este acariciaba, mordía, saboreaba y marcaba cada pedazo de carne visible de un jadeante Superbi Squalo.

-VOOOIII eso dolio maldito jefe-chillo enfadado el peliblanco al sentir una mordida particularmente fuerte en la zona de sus muslos.

-Escandaloso-fue todo lo que Xanxus dijo sin dignarse a mirarlo, con su atención completamente fijada en las suculentas piernas del peliblanco.

- ¿Por qué rayos siempre me muerdes?-reclamo cabreado antes de ahogar un gemido ya que la boca de su jefe fue directo a su entrepierna, donde su orgulloso miembro se exibia tan soberbio como su dueño.

-Me gusta el sabor de tu carne-fue todo lo que Xanxus a un atontado Squalo antes de atacarlo y montárselo con salvajismo digno de un animal.

A la mañana siguiente todo varia se encontraba reunido en el comedor para el almuerzo, al llegar la comida todos se dispusieron para comer, sin embargo habia un platillo diferente en la mesa y al parecer era solo reservado para Xanxus.

-¿Boss? ¿Qué tipó de carne es esa?-pregunto Levi movido por la curiosidad, Squalo que tenia un cojin extra y estaba sentado al lado de Xanxus, también lo miro.

-Carne de _Squalo_-Fue todo lo que dijo el líder de varia ignorando las risitas que eso ocasiono y el alarmante color rojo de su mano derecha, que ya estaba preparándose para dar un hermoso grito que les destrozaría los tímpanos.

-VOOOOIII MALDITO JEFE-vocifero Squalo completamente sonrojado por la vergüenza y la furia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Squalo: tiburón en ingles, Xanxus pidio carne de tiburón para su almuerzo ewe…

No se que rayos he escrito…pero tenia que poner algo que a Xanxus le gustase…. espero que les haya gustado, y también les quiero agradecer porque, ¡Legamos a los 60 reviews! Omaiga, me siento tan feliz

Lynne

Fuera

PAZ!


End file.
